


Luna Morgan The Weeping Bride

by Naruko885



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Gore, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: The true story of how Luna Morgan became a cold-blooded killer, a creepypasta named The Weeping Bride





	

Cold, so cold and wet that is all I felt as my half lidded eyes looked up at the faceless man before me. Long black tentacles bulged from his back, slowly waving around on there own looking for something to snap or in this case a neck to snap in two. Just so his non-existing eyes could watch the thick blood splash out of his victims necks by the gallons, watching there lifeless body's twitch by instinct. It was sick, but i loved it. I was just like him, in every way, my own doing made me this way. One of his long arms stretched out and his large hand came to stop in front of my face. His slender fingers danced in front of my eyes and a painful static filled my head. A deep voice said " It's sad, we'll for me at least, you are to strong to be a proxy for me, so that would make you a creepypasta. Take my hand and you will be forever salf, Shelter food water, as many men and women you want to kill and most importantly, a family. ". Your eyes shot all the way open for a moment at the words.

A family, the only thing that you had wanted. One of the things that had made you become a thrill finding murder, a cold blooded killer. My life was relatively normal before, him, before her. It was all his fault after all and she deserved what she got. At this moment people would wonder what I was going on about, I all ready sounded like a old bat at this point. Well ill tell you about how this nightmare all started from the vary beginning. My story of heart ache and pain, money, drugs and make believe love and cheap bimbos. 

.............................................................

Money was all my parents wanted in life. I could tell by the time I was eight that's all they cared about. My father would by me anything I wanted, even if I didn't want it he would still buy it for me. My mother well she never really was there for me, I was pretty much raised by a wet maid my whole life mother was all ways to busy with her other friends to raise me her self. For a long time as a child I would what my parents did for a living, In other my mother and father where "Rich". I was raised well in my own opinion, I was raised by my lovely wet maid Mary. I loved her so much, she raised me more then my parents ever did. She raised me to be kind and gentle, she raised me like I was her own child. 

From what I remember I was a giddy giggling child till I found out what my parents did. One night when I was around twelve, I was lounging around my room trying to find something to do to pass the time before I had to go to sleep for the night. I couldn't find any thing to do so I just shrugged it off and desided to go to bed early. I changed and got ready for bed, I got up from my bed and head over to the light switch on the wall beside my door when a car engine got closer to the house. I turned off the lights and rushed back to my bed to look out the window that was beside my bed. My room was on the second floor of my house and the window faced the long driveway outside the house. I slowly pulled back the curtains to look out the large window. Was complete dark besides the blaring headlights of a long red shiny sports car that pulled up in front of the garage door. 

I pulled the curtain and bit more hopeing to hide a bit more from the window, I kept watching the car. Three men slowly opened the car doors and stepped out. My father came out of the garage with two suit cases in his hands and lightly set them on the hood of the car. Two of the men looked like bodyguards, the other man had jet black hair slicked back and a bit of stubble on his chin. He ware a white suit which he was adjusting the jacket too and a few gold chains dangled from his neck. He walked over to my father and from what I could tell they where chatting about something. My father opened both of the suit cases and I gasped at what I saw, in the two suit cases where packages of white powder. 

That is when I released how my parents made so much money. My parents where drug dealers, my father was always busy with work he sold it. Mother was so busy with her friends because they where just like her, rich from selling drugs and getting to gether to get high. 

After that I never questioned my parents decisions in life. My life became some what Bland after that and I don't remember much of what happened next, well that is until I turned seventeen. I was late introduced to a man named David Cook by my parents. David was tall slender some what muscular man with short black hair and dark green eyes. He was quite kind and funny but at the same time serious, his personality interested me. As cheesy as it sounds I fell for him and by the time I realised it i found he had seemed to have fallen for me as well. We dated for three years before he proposed to me.

We married a few months after the engagement, his parents paid for the wedding even though they did not attend. I found it quite strange that I never meet his parents but he would all ways say " They never cared for what I do with my life." or " We had a fight and they aren't coming for dinner." So I would shrug it off.

We enjoyed are marriage for 5 years before "It" Happened. Before, I, Luna Morgan became a cold-blooded killer.

Three person POV 

Luna sat sleeping at the large table in the dining room. Balloons and confetti littered the floor, her 25th birthday party had been over for hours but she had tried to stay up for David to come home. Only to fail by falling asleep at one in the morning. She groaned as she opened her drupe dark blue eyes,her Long blond hair pulled up into a messy bun as a few strains fell into her vision making her brush them away. She stretched out a little rubbing her now sore and now red arms. Her creamy white skin going back to its normal pale color as she rubbed. She lifted her head up a bit looking around the table for a moment wondering if David had showed up yet. She sighed, nope no one home yet. This was the 5th time this week the David had not come home on time from work. Luna was scared and angry at the same time.

If he did come home on time he would smell like alcohol and women's perfume. If she asked about the alcohol he would tell her that he had a few drinks with his bosses and if she asked about the perfume he would say one of his female co-workers had rubbed up against him. She hated it, the smell was awful to her nose. It was all ways the same smell to, it smelled like roses with a gallon of candy mixed with it. Who could ware such awful smelling stuff? She slammed her head on the table just from thinking of the horrid smelling stuff. She got up from her chair and started clean up the mess that was left from her guests off the floor. A hour passed before she was done and a slam of the front door was heard.

Luna quickly turned off the lights of the dinning room, hopeing to surprise her husband. She giggled to her self for a moment before she stopped as she heard a giggle. But it wasn't her giggle. It was someone else's. Two shadowy figures passed the dinning room. A man holding a woman by the looks of it headed upstairs. Whisper could be heard, Luna was able to hear all of it. " You have such a big house David~"Giggle " Yeah, my wife's parents and my parents are both drug dealer family's that work for the mafia around here, the only reason why I married her was because my dad said if I married her that he would give me a cut of all the money he made off of her parents. ". David chuckled at this, Luna's eyes filled with tears and a small sob came from her mouth. The girls giggling kept up till she said " And she will never find out till you make her sigh the divorce papers right? I'll be the new miss Cook~♡" " Yep doll face that stupid bitch will never see it coming.". Soon the giggling and laughter moved up the stairs till Luna couldn't hear the two anymore. Tears ran down her face as sobs left her chest. 

She was just a play toy for him? Just some way to get money from her parents? Had he ever for a moment even loved her? Thoughts like this ran through her mind all at ones. Before she could comprehend what she was doing she had already found herself in the kitchen grabbing a skillet out of the cabinet drawer. Made out of heavy steel she waited on her hand carefully tossing it around for a moment.  Remind filled with rage she slowly made her way of the kitchen in the dark finding her way up the staircase trying her best not to make a sound he crept up the staircase. Before she knew it she found herself in front of her and David's room that they shared she carefully listen to the Sounds coming from the room. Moans gas and giggles came from the other side of the door making her hand hiding around the handle of the skillets.

Hershey and rested against the doorknob for Mama before she slightly smelled the air. There it was again that awful Dreadful smell of the perfume. Forehand shot out towards the door handle again turned it quickly before opening the door. She stepped into the room to find David on the bed with a women on top of him half naked. The lights were off and she could barely see the figures in front of her. Before she knew it she was up behind the women with the skillet in her hand, the skillet Came Crashing Down onto the woman's skull cracking it making a loud crackling sound. A short scream filled the room as the woman top of off of the bed motionless on the ground next to the bed. Blood gushed out of her head and on to wooden floor of the bedroom. David gave a short scream and a gasp as he looked up at the woman above him with the skillet raised over her head any minute about to come down on to him next. One hit made a sickening crushing sound " Lier Lier Lier!!!!" Second hit blood few around the room painting the room red " Fat fucking liers!!"  She didn't stop until there was no face on the body that had once been David. 

One last hit and she yelled " All men are pigs!!" She huffed a few times before she collapse onto the floor. She passed out on the floor only to be awaken a hour latter. She slowly stud up still clutch the bloody skillet in her left hand and shakily walked over to the light switch and turned it on. She turned back to the room not even bothering to look at the mutilated corpse that was ones David. She turned her attention to the women on the side of the bed. Luna walked over to the body and kicked it over so she could see the face of the women. Her eyes still open a faded green, and the thing that pissed Luna off the most was the scent of the women and her ugly red hair. It would soon be burned into her mind. She hit the women a few more time,giggling was all she could do as she beat the corpse of the women. She pulled away from the body and slowly walked out of the room and up to the attic. 

The only light in the attic was the window that let the moon light in. She almost tripped over a few things as she looked for the special chest that held the thing she was looking for. She giggled as she found the chest she had been looking for. She opened it and quickly grabbed the object she was looking for and cradled it to her chest as she spun around. 

A few minutes later she looked at her self in the full body mirror  that rested along side the wall of the attic. It was beautiful, it fit just like it had been yesterday had been her wedding. But she was missing something, ah yes the white veil that came with it that rested on her bun in her hair and came to the middle of her back. Yes perfect. She started to giggle and soon her giggles turned into full blown laughing.

..........................................................  
I slowly put my head down before giggling. And my long finger made there ways into the faceless man's hand as I giggled out "*giggle * ok mr.Man ,let's have some fun~".

And that is how I turned into the creepypasta known as " The Weeping Bride"

￼

A/N I like the dress and I think it is uncanny on how much this women looks like Luna, but she would have a big bun in her hair and no bangs but just a few strains of her blond hair in her face.


End file.
